El diario de Hermione.
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Como sera ver la vida al punto de vista de hermione? que hara Voldemort esta vez? 100% h/hr. Dejen sus comentarios finalmente el cap.10 jijijijijijijijijijiji
1. Default Chapter

1 de Agosto.

          Estoy nerviosa, ya me arregle el cabello y me compre un vestido pero estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que vaya a salir con Harry, no como una amiga sino como una chica común y corriente  que va a salir con un chico que tal vez no sea tan normal... 

            Hoy me ha pasado algo muy vergonzoso Harry iba a susurrarme  algo (quien sabe que) y yo me puse rojísima teniendo sus labios tan cerca de mi rostro que me eche hacia atrás y me golpee con un poste ¡ Qué  vergüenza!, no se  como le voy a volver a ver la cara...

           Me estoy sobrepasando, tengo que dejar de pensar en Harry, es solo un amigo ademas que deben estar pensando  Harry de mi.

Cosas urgentes por hacer:

_ Dejar de pensar  en  Harry como algo mas que un amigo.

_ Dejar  de ponerme nerviosa delante de Harry.

_ Dejar de creer que Harry algun dia me vera como algo mas que una amiga.

**Mas tarde.**(En casa de Ron)

              Ginny no deja de hablarme  de lo lindo que  Harry hoy, ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a dejar de pensar en el, si ella habla todo el dia de el?!.

             Y lo peor del caso es que llega Harry en  el momento en que estamos hablando sobre el y pregunta ¿De que hablan? Casi me muero ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?...

             Harry (ya sé que lo he nombrado mucho) empezó a hablar sobre el baile de pasado mañana y que no queria bailar pero que lo haría por mi, de veras fue eso lo que dijo....... ay que tierno ¿No lo creen?

          Después llegó Ron y Harry se fue a echar un baño. Ron iría con Parvati Patil, se vieron en vacaciones y por mas ni menos ya son novios. El se puso a hablar sobre Parvati y me preguntaba cosas como ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Cómo piensa? esta fue la más ilógica, como voy a saber como piensa ella, Dios que pregunta. ¡Esta loco!.

          El caso de hoy fue "Un chico guapísimo se aparece de la nada con solo una toalla por la parte que se debe tapar", casi me desmayo en frente de TODOS...  esto no me puede estar pasando...  no puede estar pasando......  

**Por la noche **(en casa de Ron)

          Me sofoco, ay Dios mío, acabo de ver a Harry, si a Harry semidesnudo....... que guapo es, pero ese no es el tema, lo vi **casi desnudo **que conste, pero es que no puedo evitar recordar su pecho descubierto y sin lentes, parece otro, mejor dicho parece un ángel.

          Lo que paso es que Harry quería pedirle a Ron una  toalla para el cabello y entonces, Ron abrió la puerta y agarro una de Ginny la cual se sonrojó hasta  el tope pero  sucedió  algo muy cómico( siiii... sobre todo cómico) cuando Harry iba a agarrar la toalla se tropezó conmigo, si conmigo y a que no adivinan? Cayó  sobre  mí.Grité del susto y su boca quedó al lado de la mía, uff al lado que conste.

        Menos  mal porque de ninguna manera ese iba a ser mi primer beso, aunque  anhelo que sea  con él, no de esa manera.

       Al menos no se le cayó la toalla, estaba apunto, si se le cae me desmayo, les juro que me desmayo. Se fue después de un rato de silencio enfrente de mí. No quisimos cenar, cada cual se fue a su cama.


	2. cap.2

1 de Agosto.

          Estoy nerviosa, ya me arregle el cabello y me compre un vestido pero estoy nerviosa, no puedo creer que vaya a salir con Harry, no como una amiga sino como una chica común y corriente  que va a salir con un chico que tal vez no sea tan normal... 

            Hoy me ha pasado algo muy vergonzoso Harry iba a susurrarme  algo (quien sabe que) y yo me puse rojísima teniendo sus labios tan cerca de mi rostro que me eche hacia atrás y me golpee con un poste ¡ Qué  vergüenza!, no se  como le voy a volver a ver la cara...

           Me estoy sobrepasando, tengo que dejar de pensar en Harry, es solo un amigo ademas que deben estar pensando  Harry de mi.

Cosas urgentes por hacer:

_ Dejar de pensar  en  Harry como algo mas que un amigo.

_ Dejar  de ponerme nerviosa delante de Harry.

_ Dejar de creer que Harry algun dia me vera como algo mas que una amiga.

**Mas tarde.**(En casa de Ron)

              Ginny no deja de hablarme  de lo lindo que  Harry hoy, ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a dejar de pensar en el, si ella habla todo el dia de el?!.

             Y lo peor del caso es que llega Harry en  el momento en que estamos hablando sobre el y pregunta ¿De que hablan? Casi me muero ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?...

             Harry (ya sé que lo he nombrado mucho) empezó a hablar sobre el baile de pasado mañana y que no queria bailar pero que lo haría por mi, de veras fue eso lo que dijo....... ay que tierno ¿No lo creen?

          Después llegó Ron y Harry se fue a echar un baño. Ron iría con Parvati Patil, se vieron en vacaciones y por mas ni menos ya son novios. El se puso a hablar sobre Parvati y me preguntaba cosas como ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Cómo piensa? esta fue la más ilógica, como voy a saber como piensa ella, Dios que pregunta. ¡Esta loco!.

          El caso de hoy fue "Un chico guapísimo se aparece de la nada con solo una toalla por la parte que se debe tapar", casi me desmayo en frente de TODOS...  esto no me puede estar pasando...  no puede estar pasando......  

**Por la noche **(en casa de Ron)

          Me sofoco, ay Dios mío, acabo de ver a Harry, si a Harry semidesnudo....... que guapo es, pero ese no es el tema, lo vi **casi desnudo **que conste, pero es que no puedo evitar recordar su pecho descubierto y sin lentes, parece otro, mejor dicho parece un ángel.

          Lo que paso es que Harry quería pedirle a Ron una  toalla para el cabello y entonces, Ron abrió la puerta y agarro una de Ginny la cual se sonrojó hasta  el tope pero  sucedió  algo muy cómico( siiii... sobre todo cómico) cuando Harry iba a agarrar la toalla se tropezó conmigo, si conmigo y a que no adivinan? Cayó  sobre  mí.Grité del susto y su boca quedó al lado de la mía, uff al lado que conste.

        Menos  mal porque de ninguna manera ese iba a ser mi primer beso, aunque  anhelo que sea  con él, no de esa manera.

       Al menos no se le cayó la toalla, estaba apunto, si se le cae me desmayo, les juro que me desmayo. Se fue después de un rato de silencio enfrente de mí. No quisimos cenar, cada cual se fue a su cama.


	3. cap.3

2 de Agosto 

          Hoy me he levantado de maravilla, traté  de  disimular  lo que pasó la noche anterior  y actué  como si no hubiese pasado nada. Harry también  se portó muy normal.

           Ginny y yo  estábamos haciéndonos peinados  interesantes, pero ninguno funcionó, decidí mejor rizarme el cabello aunque ya me lo había alisado. Ginny  su vestido, por primera vez en el mundo mágico permitían utilizar ropa muggle y que bueno, porque si me ponía esa túnica me iba a asar. 

               Hoy no vimos  a los chicos, según la señora  Weasley se habían ido a comprar ropa muggle. Ginny y yo nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, de solo imaginárselos  probándose ropa, era extensamente gracioso.

               Yo me había comprado un vestido escotado solo por un hombro y Ginny uno de Tiras transparentes, después  de arreglarme el cabello me di un baño para que se le  diera forma y para limpiármelo.

               Al rato llegaron Ron y Harry a la casa, Harry se había comprado nuevo lentes, se veía muy bien y Ron unos nuevos zapatos. Harry se me acerco y me dijo "nos vemos mañana temprano en el restaurante LUNA NUEVA"- yo dije "claro" debí haber dicho otra cosa.

AGOSTO 2 (noche)

                  Después de cenar jugamos naipes explosivos fue realmente divertido, luego yo me puse a leer mientras Ron y harry, Fred, George y el Señor Weasley se pusieron a jugar al Quiddich con las bolas que le había regalado Harry a Ron.

                  Ginny también estaba leyendo, algo dramático pero bueno, yo a cambio me leía el libro de pociones de quinto año hasta que Harry amablemente nos invito a jugar a Ginny y a mí.

                  He descubierto que no soy tan mala en el Quiddich, tal vez hasta haga la prueba en Howarts para ser golpeadora. Es muy divertido Harry me dijo que jugaba estupendamente ¡Estoy feliz!.

                  La señora Weasley se enfado mucho porque no queríamos ir a dormir, hasta que de verdad se puso brava y hasta regaño a su esposo. Nos tuvimos que ir a dormir, mañana seria un gran día y algo agotador...

Cosas por hacer:

- No ponerme nerviosa.

- No hacer boberías. 

Hermione recuerda Harry solo es un amigo.


	4. cap.4

AGOSTO 3 (día del baile)

     Estoy nerviosa, ya me arreglé el cabello, me quedo muy bien, el traje ya me lo puse está algo apretado pero presentable (la ropa muggle es muy SEXI) pero que hago, me la tengo que poner.

     Harry me llevo a un restaurante padre, era muy lindo, además, me regalo unas rosas bellísimas y el estaba muy lindo también tenía el cabello  alisado, los ojos le resaltaban con su camisa, se le veían clarísimos.

     Después de comer nos dirigimos al antro(discoteca) para brujos, Harry me saco a bailar después de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Estábamos muy a gusto bailando canciones rápidas hasta que nos pusieron una música lenta. Ron  y Parvati bailaban junto nosotros a cambio de nosotros ellos se estaban besando ¡Santísimo! De verdad se estaban besando y con lengua ¡QUÉ ASCO!.

      Cuando Harry bailo esa canción lenta conmigo sentí que me iba a paralizar, Harry había puesto sus manos en mi cintura y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me sentí en las nubes, llegue hasta creer que estábamos nosotros dos solos. Sin darme cuenta Harry se estaba acercando a mi rostro estaba a punto de dar un paso muy importante para mí, me iba a dar un beso en la boca por supuesto. Si me lo dio, creo que este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

      Cuando Harry se separo de mí, yo estaba mas que sorprendida, ni  siquiera  me moví estaba en chok. Harry se disculpó conmigo pero yo le dije que no importaba, después me dijo... me dijo que yo le gustaba y no solo como mejor amiga, y luego me hizo una pregunta que tal vez yo esperaba "  ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, Claro si quieres"y yo de estúpida le dije "Déjame pensarlo" Ay Hermione como pudiste decir eso, tu lo amas ¿por qué? Eres una tonta.

       Según el, dice que no me preocupara, que no era obligatorio que me comprometiera con el, que el me comprendía y bla, bla, bla, que éramos amigos  y que no quería romper nuestra amistad. ¿Ahora como le digo que sí?.

       Después Harry me llevo a un balcón y empezó a hablarme, dijo que no le gustaba eso de la "fama" que prefería mil veces mas estar con sus padres, también me confesó que se enamoró de mí a los 11, solo que no lo reconocía, me dijo que no le gustaba que Ginny estuviera enamorada de él porque el no la amaba. Yo le dije que se estaba preocupando mucho por los demás que tenia que preocuparse mas por el mismo, el no me respondió porque de la nada aparecieron unas sombras negras todo se torno a color negro, la música se apagó y todos empezaron a gritar. Harry sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita y pronunció "LUMOS" yo también lo hice. Corrimos lo más rápido posible. Nos hallábamos en una sala oscura cuando Harry que estaba a mi lado cayó al suelo gritando el nombre de sus padres. Yo me asusté tenía 10 dementores a mi alrededor ¿qué harían ahí?  Con Harry desmayado que iba a hacer  lo único que se me ocurrió fue gritar "Expectrum Patronus" a pesar de que nadie me lo había enseñado yo decidí practicarlo.

       No sé que sucedió luego solo sé que estoy sentada en un hospital escribiendo esto


	5. cap.5

AGOSTO 4 (en el hospital)

        Esto es lo peor de lo peor, estoy en el HABO "Hospital para Adolescentes Brujos sin Oficio"  ¡Qué  horror! 

        Harry, Ron y yo estábamos en la misma habitación. Alguien tocó la puerta, era un doctor. El doctor en pocas palabras me empezó a hacer unas preguntas MUY indiscretas.

¿Problemas con la familia, cierto?(Siquiera me dejo hablar) eso pasa mucho, jóvenes como tú que empiezan a tener novios se vuelven rebeldes.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nada de eso!- le dije.

        Ron estaba a mi lado preguntándome de todo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo convencí de que entre Harry y yo no existía nada de nada. Él seguía con sus locas ideas cuando menos las necesitaba.

        Un perro negro se posó enfrente de Harry. Me hubiese asustado de no ser porque sé que se trata de Sirius, El perro bueno Sirius se transformó en humano y observo algo que ya yo había notado, Harry tenía la cara pálida y hablaba dormido, estaba sudando frío. De seguro estaba teniendo una mala pesadilla...

MAS TARDE.

       Salimos del hospital después de que Harry se despertó. Ron propuso irnos a la playa. Sirius dijo que Harry necesitaba descansar a sí que no podía ir, yo trate de convencerlo... fue difícil pero lo logré. ¡Todos vamos a la playa, hasta Sirius (transformado en perro) según él para vigilar a Harry.

        Decidimos emprender el viaje esta misma tarde, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba, lo que en realidad me preocupaba era la propuesta de harry ¿Cómo le iba a decir que sí con su padrino cuidándole a toda hora? Que pena...

        Esta vez me armé de valor y le dije "Harry necesito decirte algo urgente, Sirius me permites a Harry un segundo". Harry se notaba muy emocionado mientras que Sirius algo enfadado accedió.

        Harry me acompañó hasta un lugar apartado pero al igual Sirius nos vigilaba. Me armé de TODO el valor posible y le dije "Sí", el se me quedó mirando y se acercó a mí, yo le advertí que Sirius nos estaba observando pero al parecer no le importó y me besó. Lo último que vi fue a Sirius acercándose a nosotros,  no pude ver más porque Harry casi me tumba al suelo.

        El padrino de Harry parecía algo enfadado nos reclamó Sé que tienen 15 años pero eso no justifica que estén "jugando"por ahí estuve a punto de preguntarle ¿Cómo que "jugando"? pero me tragué las palabras.

        Sirius le empezó a hablar a Harry sobre esas "cosas"como por tres horas y yo me quedé avergonzadísima con Ron. Por su lado, Ron empezó a contarme lo que Sirius le había dicho, era que Harry corría peligro porque el que no debe ser nombrado lo estaba buscando por medio de sus nuevos vasallos Los dementores pobre Harry munca va a estar en paz... (Qué dramático) 


	6. cap.6

AGOSTO 5

       Hoy nos despertamos temprano, desayunamos y nos dirigimos a la playa.

       La verdad era que la playa mágica era igual que la muggle, solo que  las  motos de agua estaba en el aire?... Y las lanchas también que raro.

       Yo me puse un traje de baño azul, de dos partes, Ron uno rojo y Harry uno verde ( de esos short) el verde le favorece bastante.

       El ex profesor Lupin se encontraba con nosotros. Sirius no parpadeaba vigilando a Harry mientras Lupin le decía cosas como debe ser que a esa edad lo único que hiciste fue darte un pequeño beso o no van a hacer nada malo y cosas por el estilo.

       Lo peor fue que Ron empezó a tirar pelotas  de arena y Harry me cargó hasta el agua y me tiró ¡qué malos son los dos!.

       Después de un rato de situación empapada sorprendí a Harry por la espalda y lo tiré a la arena JA JA JA JA (cayó de boca) y el muy lindo y VENGATIVO se volteó y me agarró por el brazo atrayéndome hacia él, por supuesto enseguida Sirius (ya me estoy cansando de escribir su nombre aquí) se acercó a nosotros y nos separó. El ex profesor Lupin riéndose dijo solo están jugando después Sirius dijo Ah! Ahora los vas a defender entonces Lupin dijo Si le contara a Harry las cosas que tú hacías a su edad créeme ya se habría escapado y Sirius respondió No te atrevas y por fin intervino Harry a ver a ver que hizo Sirius que él no quiere que me cuentes (Lupin) lo siento harry  pero si te lo digo... (Sirius) Cállate ni te atrevas ¡Te mato Remus! y ya no sigo porque se haría muy, muy  larga...

      Harry se enfadó con Sirius y Ron lo único que se le ocurrió decir ¿Qué será lo que habrá hecho? Hay que ver que Ron si es inoportuno. En fin, creo que después de todo el viaje no va a ser del todo bueno.

      A Ron le han empezado a entrar dudas sobre Harry y yo. Creo que por lo del regaño de Sirius, igual algún día se tiene que enterar si me caso con Harry (era broma)

EN LA NOCHE

         Armamos algunas carpas para dormir, por supuesto Sirius puso la mía en el otro extremo de la de Harry. Yo era la única que iba a dormir sola (injusto) no importa aquí estoy escribiendo esto...

           A media noche decidí salir de la carpa me estaba sofocando. Salí en pijama porque nunca me imaginé que el chico más nombrado en este diario estaría ahí enfrente a la fogata. Harry me invitó a sentarme con él, me contó que le parecía muy extraño la actitud de Sirius, también me preguntó que por qué Sirius pensaba que íbamos a hacer algo malo (que ingenuo eres Harry)

            Harry ahora me llama Hermi ¡Me encanta como lo dice! Yo no sé cómo llamarlo ¿Harricito? Ja ja no ¿Har? No nada que ver pero él me dijo que podría llamarlo James si quería y me parece bien. Él me dio otro beso pero claro como estábamos parados y yo como de costumbre (tan mensa) me caí (bravo Hermione) hacia atrás y Harry para que no me golpeara me agarró pero no por el brazo ¡Por la blusa! Y se me desabotonó (menos mal que tenía algo abajo) él cayó frente a mí como siempre y por el ruido Lupin y Sirius se despertaron y nos vieron con el teatro montado.

             Ahora sí que Ron sabe y Sirius enfadado le dijo a Harry que como su tutor no lo dejaba tenerme como novia.

           Harry le gritó a Sirius, y Lupin por su lado siempre nos defendía. Al parecer Sirius estaba muy preocupado por Harry. Tal vez Harry corría mucho peligro y Sirius estaba haciendo lo correcto...tal vez...

            Ahora que Harry no es mi novio me siento mal... No importa esto se va a solucionar de alguna manera Yo espero que sí.

COSAS POR HACER.

-Dedicarme a andar más con Ron.

-No amargarme por boberías.

-Olvidar ¡no eres novia de Harry!

AGOSTO 6

       Creo que no voy a poder escribir hasta Septiembre. Escribiré para cuando esté en Howarts.

        No creo además que pase nada interesante por aquí en mi casa así que no escribiré...

_Hermione._

Notas de la autora:

Holis!!!!! Gracias por leer las que leen espero que les haya gustado este capítulo jijijijijijijijiji espero que esta historia les sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios pleaseeeeeeeeeee bueno muchos kisses

Bye  ^u^ 


	7. cap.7

1 de septiembre.

¡Hola de nuevo!

           Estoy aquí en el anden 9 ¾  escribiendo esto. Ron y Harry están jugando ajedrez mágico Ron le está ganando... Harry antes de montarse en el tren me dijo que Sirius iba a estar rodeando por el tren y que teníamos que tener mucho cuidado con nuestra relación. Este no va  a ser un año fácil.

           Ron me trajo a Ginny de compañía ella me preguntó que si era cierto que yo era la novia de Harry y yo le respondí que sí, si hubieran visto la cara que puso, no le voy a poder ver la cara más nunca...

          Harry me dijo que eso era pasajero, se le iría pronto ojalá Escribo dentro de un rato ya llegamos.

          Ya no lo soporto más. Malfoy vino a fastidiarnos con su mismo dilema Potty, Wesley y la sangre sucia es un fastidio. Ron se agarró a puños con Malfoy y Harry empezó a atacarlo con la varita porque me iba a atacar a mí recuerdo que dijo Ni te atrevas a tocarla SANGRON y quien me lo ordena ¿tu? Ja Potty y yo dije ay mejor nos vamos que la SANGRERIA se pega y no sabes como creo haber escuchado de la boca de Malfoy una palabra que si su mamá la hubiese escuchado no estaría ahí.

2 DE SEPTIEMBRE.

Clases de pociones

              Me fue terrible al igual que todas las clases de pociones el profesor Snape siempre me ignora ¡que fastidio!

             Al finalizar las clases Harry me propuso vernos en la torre de adivinación, le dije que era muy peligroso pero que estaba bien.

              Ninguna de las clases ha sido entretenida. Incluso ya no me siento muy atraída por los estudios creo que me siento algo mal... desanimada... No sé que será lo que tengo lo que sé es que talvez sea por Harry.

             Más tarde me tendré que ir a la Torre de adivinación pero no me siento muy bien como para salir. Estoy aquí en la habitación de las chicas creo que no voy a poder salir me siento muy mal no sé que tengo de verdad.

             Ya mejor me voy a la torre basta de boberías de que me siento mal no puedo dejar a Harry plantado y menos perder esta oportunidad de estar con él a solas.

            EN LA CITA

          ¡Que pena! Que horror. Fui a la cita con Harry,  él me beso y todo ese cuento pero luego me empezó a hablar de que se yo (era algo de los dos) y yo como me sentía mal, tenía el estómago revuelto empecé a ver raro y me entraron unas ganas de vomitar. Menos mal que reaccioné y no le vomité encima.

          Vomité como nadie. Harry se preocupó mucho y me cargó (no sé para que) y me llevó a la enfermería donde me dieron algo que sabía a diablo... Luengo me acompaño hasta el cuarto de las chicas y ¿entro? Si entro pero solo para recostarme. Es algo exagerado para un revoltijo de estómago.

         Pobre Harry el solo quería hacer algo romántico (epa pervertido) conmigo. Creo que está bien pero como siempre lo arruino.

Cosas por hacer.

- Dejar de comer cosas raras

- las tareas 

- Estudiar, leer y escribir aquí

  3 DE SEPTIEMBRE

            Hoy en la mañana Harry me saludó con  un besito en la boca y por eso algunas chicas se encelaron y ahora están bravas conmigo. Trataré de no hacerles caso, al menos por ahora.

            Hoy nos informaron que los de quinto íbamos a hacer un tour por Pewfaull (una ciudad mágica) creo que nos irá bien.

           Lo único que no me gusta es que nuestra acompañante es Fleur Decaur (la nueva prof. De artes oscuras) y ella mira mucho a Harry y él también mira mucho a ella. Ya sé estoy celosa pero...

           Estoy muy aburrida hoy es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer ¿Qué hago? Mmmm planificar mi futuro a ver...

QUIERO

     -Quisiera ser auror\

-Casarme con Harry

-mmmmm no sé. Hacer felíz a mi esposo

-Casarme a los 25. Bueno tal vez a los 22, mejor 20 o tal vez 19, 18 ¡No!!!!! Muy joven.

-Si no soy auror prof. De Howarts.

¡Esto es aburrido!!!!!!!!!

Después escribo Harry y Ron me están llamando.

MAS TARDE

              Ron y Harry me llevaron a un bar en Hogsmeade ¡Que asco! Habían puros borrachos y todos esos "Tipos" se estaban besando con "bichas". Ron por supuesto invitó a Parvati, y se fue con ella a yo no sé donde y a hacer yo no sé que...

                 Un muchacho parecido a Harry y de nuestra edad le metió a Harry una botella por la boca y Harry quedó con olor a licor por todo el cuerpo.

              Apenas con una botella quedó ebrio, me besó asquerosamente y se cayó al suelo conmigo. Todos empezaron a gritar Ayyyyyyy y llegó una muchacha diciendo Hay habitaciones de sobra para que monten una escenita aquí ¿Por qué la gente tiene que ser tan pervertida? ¿Cómo yo Hermione Granger voy a querer algo tan serio, tan joven e inofensiva (mentira) con Harry?

          ¡Por mi madre, pensaba que esto era solo en el mundo Muggle!

          No sé como se les pudo ocurrir llevarme para allá.


	8. cap.8

4 De SEPTIEMBRE

         Creo que hay algo con la palabra vómito. Harry estuvo vomitando toda la mañana con nauseas y todo. Sirius se dio cuenta y le dijo muy bajo a Harry menos mal que las nauseas y los vómitos son tuyos porque si fueran de Hermione no sabría que pensar Harry volvió a vomitar. (creo que no le paro a Sirius)

         Después de un rato lleve a Harry a la enfermería. Ron no aparecía por ningún lado, ya no sé ni que pensar.

          Pobre Harry tiene gastritis (JA JA JA JA JA JA) no sé por qué. La señora Pomfrey se enfadó mucho (sabrá quien por qué) y le dio su medicina a Harry y nos votó de la enfermería.

           Este año ha sido muy agitado ha pasado de todo...

Mas tarde

          Paso algo comiquísimo. Harry le vomitó a Malfoy en la cara saliendo de pociones. Todos se rieron (creo que hasta los mismos Slytherin)

           No culparon a Harry por la gastritis.

          Fue realmente gracioso ¿Quién le manda a Malfoy a meter cabeza en donde no debe? Ya tuvo su merecido.

          Faltan pocos días para mi cumpleaños ¡Estoy felíz!

          También estoy feliz porque ya sé que no lo había dicho pero tengo una hermanita y viene para Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana. No la he visto desde hace 5 años porque la enviaron al extranjero a estudiar. Apenas tiene 10 años pero es muy inteligente. Ella sabe sobre magia y entrará en Howarts el año que viene ¡Es raro! Que las dos hijas de unos muggles resulten ser brujas.

5 de Septiembre.

            Ron, Harry y yo conversábamos acerca del comportamiento de Sirius, ya que ayer nos vigilando más que nunca. Nos decidimos a hablar con él. Aquí pongo la conversación.

Harry: Sirius necesito saber por qué te comportas así

Sirius: ¿De que manera?

Harry: Que nos tratas a Hermione y a mi como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo.

Sirius: Solo quiero tu bien Harry

Harry: ¡Pues no lo estas logrando! Me estás separando de la persona que quiero...

Sirius: Solo quiero que no te pase nada malo.

Harry: Estas insinuando que Hermione es algo malo

Hermione: ¡Harry tranquilízate!

Harry: ¡No puedo Hermi!

En ese momento llegó Lupin y ahí si se armó la que se tenía que armar

Lupin: ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Sirius: No te metas(esto lo dijo más bajito) no te atrevas a contar nada.

Lupin: de nuevo "tu" problema con Harry y hermione

Sirius: No es ningún problema es solo por su bien.

Harry: ¡Maldita sea! Todo es por mi bien.

Hermione: Mejor me dejo de estupideces me voy

Harry: No te vayas hermi... 

Lupin: si no lo dices tú lo diré yo Sirius.

Sirius: No lo haré

Lupin: A ver pónganse cómodos, bien Harry lo que sucede es que cuando Sirius, James, y yo estábamos en Howarts, James se enamoró de una chica, ella se llamaba Gabriela.

Harry: ¿Llamaba?

Lupin: Sí, ella ahora está muerta. James estaba muy enamorado de ella Harry, la amaba, hicieron tantas cosas juntos. Eso sucedió apenas en el quinto curso. A finales del quinto curso Gabriela se escontró con Voldemort y él la obligó a ser de su lado pero Gabriela no quería y por eso...

Hermione: ¿Qué suicidó?

Lupin:  Sí, y por eso Sirius cree que te pasará lo mismo. Voldemort podría obligar a hermione.

Harry: Eso es muy melodramático, por supuesto que eso no me va a pasar ¿No sería demasiada casualidad?

Sirius: Sí, pero... Voldemort...

Harry: No te preocupes Sirius, Hermione y yo estaremos bien.


	9. cap.9

6 de Septiembre

         Ya se aclaró el problema,  pero aún así es muy extraño que Sirius le tomara tanta importancia. Que bueno que se aclaró todo. Estoy muy feliz Harry y yo no tendremos más problemas con Sirius.

         En la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Fleur(nuestra prof.) sacó a Harry para hacer todos los entrenamientos. Me pone super celosa la manera con la que Fleur mira a Harry ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! Lo único que me quita las ganas de golpear a Fleur es ver a Malfoy coqueteándole! Si  lo vieran!

          Mañana tenemos pociones y tengo que terminar los deberes, me distraje mucho en estos días. N puedo escribir más (por hoy)

Cosas por hacer.

-Hacer los deberes de pociones.

-Tirar los celos por la borda

-Darme un buen baño ¡Apesto!

7 de Septiembre.

           Hoy en la clase de pociones nos dieron a tomar la poción de la verdad y me eligieron a mí... Me preguntaron ¿Potter y tú se traen algo entre manos? y respondí que sí ¡Qué horror! A lo que él volvió a preguntar bien ¿Tiene celos de la profesora Fleur Decalaur? Todos se rieron, hice un gran esfuerzo, aún veía a Harry con cara curiosa (supongo que para saber lo que respondía) respondí que no ¡Me salvé!

           Después le tocó a Ron. Y lo que le preguntaron fue algo que solo... ¿Tiene algún interés en la señorita Granger? Él respondió sí y él preguntó ¿Cómo amiga? nop, pues  ella es... vi que Harry estaba a punto de darle un golpe ahora si se armó la que faltaba con Ron ¡POBRE!

           Al final de la clase de pociones Harry le reclamó a Ron y Parvati también ¿cómo pudiste Ron le dijo Parvati Desgraciado le gritó Harry me juraste que ya no te gustaba volvió Ya no tiene importancia dijo Ron terminando la conversación (pelea) cálmate Harry lo trate de calmar Hermi el me juró que tú ya no le gustabas, por eso fue que yo le dije que iba a ser tu novio y él me dijo que estaba bien que ya tú no le gustabas... Me mintió


	10. cap.10

8 De Septiembre

           Pobre Harry, dice que arruinó todo entre Ron y yo, lo que me pregunto es qué arruinó. Entre Ron y yo nunca habo nada pero él ahora me dice que pudo haber ¡Qué terco!

           Ahora Ron y Harry están peleados. Según Harry, Ron nunca le había dicho la verdad, y según Ron, Harry es un mentiroso. Según sus opiniones los dos están peleados por lo mismo. Mejor no le hago caso a eso y pienso en... en... en mi hermanita ¡Sí!...

Más tarde.

          Tuvimos clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras... No puedo parar de reírme.

           Hoy nos enseñaron un hechizo para distraer al enemigo _Aguditis Risitis_, se supone que Malfoy se lo tenía que hacer a una rata pero según él se desvió y me cayó a mí. He dicho cosas estúpidas todo el santo día y lo peor es que esto dura 48 es decir 4 días ¿Qué dije? Ven, esto es culpa del hechizo.

9 de Septiembre

         Hoy no pude ir a ninguna clase, no he parado de reír por ejemplo en clases de transformaciones la prof. McGonagall me preguntó algo que ni recuerdo (ya se imaginarán como estoy) y yo solo me reí. Harry iba a darme un beso y me reí en su cara como ni se imaginan. No puedo evitarlo ¡Todo me causa risa! Después de esa clase me encontré con Malfoy y como siempre dijo

"Pero mira quienes vienen ahí, Potty, Weasel y la sangre sucia(me estaba riendo) Oye sangre sucia qué te pasa..."

Y yo dije "Con que esas tenemos. Bueno pues ven a limpiármela ¡Frente de papa!

" ¿Qué te pasa Granger me estás retando?"

"Ay cállate Malfoy eres demasiado "delicado" para que te ensucies peleando" agregó Harry

         Después el prof. Dumbledore me dijo que faltara a las demás clases, que Harry o Ron me pondrían al corriente.

         Menos mal que esto se acaba mañana porque si no mi pobre hermanita...

10 de septiembre

¡Al fin! Hoy es sábado.

         Mi hermanita está bien grande y linda pero bien salida. Al principio se comportó como un ángel pero después...

         Cuando nos dirigíamos a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry me agarró la mano y mi adorada hermanita pregunta.

" ¿con que de novia Inie, eh? (Ella me dice Inie) se lo diré a mamá.

"Y de cuando aquí te la diste de chismosa" dije yo

"además Harry no es tu novio es mío"

"Aún no tienes edad" dije

"!No es justo! No te hagas la grande, Harry me quiere a mí ¿verdad?

"Claro" dijo él

"Oh lo que me faltaba te vas a poner de su parte"me enfadé 

¡Es un deminio! Como voy a sobrevivir un día más con ella.

11 de Septiembre

             Mi adorada (si sobre todo) me ha estado fastidiando todo el día y noche. Es demasiado tremenda, le quitó la varita a Harry y empezó a agitarla. Rompió todos los jarrones que habían cerca, y ahora me enviaron una carta a mí diciéndome que no fui responsable... Menos mal que es hasta hoy.

              De paso no me ha dejado estar con Harry. Y Harry siempre le da la razón. Ron a cambio se la pasa intercambiando insultos con ella. Esto es lo que escucho todo el día

¡Cabeza de zanahoria!

¡Enana!

¡Tomate podrido!

¡Pila de mugre!

¡Moco de troll!

¡Vómito en el suelo!

          Después Harry va a la defensa

¡Cállate Ronalda-A!

¡Cómo te atreves Harra!

¡Tiene toda la razón Harry, Ronalda!

¡Mira quien habla Satino!

     Y viene mi actuación con una simple palabra

 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Cállense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Más tarde

          Mi hermana es una teatrera. Sólo la regañe porque estaba haciendo un desastre mientras cantaba y como Harry estaba saliendo del baño y no había visto nada, Satine le dijo Harry, Inie me pegó y el dulce Harry dijo Bueno, para que se te cure vamos por un helado sí me miró y me sacó la lengua.

         ¿Cómo se atreve?

          Tuve que esperar a que llegaran.

Al rato...

           Cuando llegaron Satine se tuvo que cambiar porque ya se iba a ir. Aunque me dan ganas de matarla me da lastima que se vaya. Cuando de fue dijo

Fue un gusto volver a verte Inie. Ya nos veremos el próximo año a ver cómo me soportas. Y Harry no se te olvide tú promesa. Adios... Ronalda JaJa Ja

          Ya la extrañaré... supongo.

12 de Septiembre

           Hoy en la clase de adivinación de Harry y Ron, la profesora  su horrible (según ella) futuro y que "Aparecerá un alma gemela" ay por favor cómo va a ser eso posible.

            Estamos en épocas de exámen ¡Qué horror! Tengo que estudiar y olvidarme de este diario...


	11. cap.11

17 de Septiembre (sabado)

                Estoy preparando mi equipaje para ir a Pewfaull, espero divertirme. Hoy Harry tiene entrenamiento de  Quiddich y después tiene que reunirse con Hagrid no sé para que. Es extraño, no lo veré en todo el día.

                No sé que bañera llevarme... La roja o la negra. Creo que la negra.

                Estoy completamente rete arto de todo súper aburrida, tal vez lea un libro...

Mas tarde.

                ¡Urgente! Harry está extrañísimo. Tiene algo en la cara que no me agrada para nada. No sé que será, tal vez Hagrid le dijo algo o le fue mal en el Quiddich ¿Qué será?

                Cuando me saludó ni siquiera me dio un beso. Es muy pero muy extraño... Estoy empezando a sospechar que está poseído ¡No! Nunca jamás, eso sí que no, mi Harry NO.

                 Mejor sigo recogiendo.

Cosas por hacer.

-Investigar sospechoso.

-tarea

-Aprender hechizos estimulantes.

18 de Septiembre

            Estoy en el tren escribiendo esto. Tal vez me equivoqué con lo de Harry, hoy sí me saludó como debe ser. Ron no parece notar nada extraño en él, según él está más normal que nunca ¡estoy loca!

             En este momento estoy viendo a Harry y Malfoy agarrandose a puños y pegándose como boxeadores de lucha libre. Que yo sepa Harry no sabe pelear... Acaba de llegar la profesora McGonagall y le acaba de quitar 50 puntos a Malfoy y 50 puntos a Harry, y por supuesto le acabo de echar tremendo sermón a Harry por su comportamiento ¡que salvaje son los hombres!

            Mañana es mi cumple. A ver como la paso porque ahora estoy más aburrida que nunca. Y todavía no digo lo peor, mi adorada hermana (sobre todo) también va a ir a Pewfaull ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Que horror tampoco voy a estar con Harry en pewfaull.

Cosas por hacer

-Urgente un calmante no me puedo volver loca tan temprano.

-Soportar a Satine mañana.

-Tratar de pasarla muy bien.

19 de Septiembre

                Al fin ¡Cumplo años! Harry fue el primero en felicitarme y satine de segunda. Harry me regaló unas pastillas que se utilizan para que tus sueños se hagan realidad (pero sin pasarse) Satine una camisa (que especial el regalo de mi hermanita) y Ron me regaló un libro sobre jajajajajaja "El amor", es demasiado pero súper raro de el, no?

               En la tarde vamos a una fiesta con todos los estudiantes de quinto. Harry me invitó al bosque de Sonora para hablar en privado ¡Ay santito ayúdame!. No sé para qué será pero estoy más que segura que va a ser por algo bien padre.

               Me puse la camisa que me regaló mi amadísima hermana, es linda no se puede negar. Ahora que estoy escribiendo esto ella, Satine está pegadísima a el pobre de Harry y Ron que la odia con todas sus fuerzas (los que se odian se aman no carol? Pa mi que te gusta el que te pone criticas) está tratando de quitarle la camisa ¿la camisa?, se están divirtiendo mucho al contrario de mi por supuesto que más aburrida de lo que cabe la palabra estoy.

              ¡Ya es hora de irnos!. Espero que me vaya rete bien. Harry y Ron me están llamando...

Más tarde.

              He culminado mis sospechas en cuanto a Harry. Hoy cuando estábamos bailando aparecieron  unos dementores y él actuó como si nada, ni siquiera se desmayó o dijo "Expectrum Patronus" esto ya se pasa del límite, no tuvo ninguna dificultad sólo me dijo que lo antes posible fuéramos al lado que había cerca pero yo le dije que había olvidado algo y bueno aquí estoy escribiendo esto. Me llevo el diario no me pierdo ningún detalle por si algo sucede.

              Necesito saber como está Harry, qué le estará sucediendo.

               Cuando llegué al lago una luz empezó a ¿llamarme?, quería que me metiera en el agua. Lo hice pero no hizo falta mojarme el agua formo dos barreras, por eso pude visualizar que me estaba aproximando a una cueva. En esa cueva ¿A qué no adivinan? ¡estaba Harry! Más pálido que nunca, tiene los ojos negros... ya sigo escribiendo...

Muchísimo más tarde...

                ¡No puedo!, quiero seguir llorando, el no poder ver más a mis amigos, familiares es demasiado... Voldemort ese maldito es el culpable de todo, el es el que me obligó a ser su vasallo y no quiero... pero si no lo hago va a matarlos a todos (a mi hermana, a todos mis amigos y a mis padres)

               Lo único bueno es que creo que seguiré siendo yo, creo...!No quiero! Tendré que dejar a Harry a mi hermana, a Ron, a mis papás... pero lo voy a hacer sólo por ellos, no quiero que los maten! ¡no lo voy a permitir! La vida de uno por la de muchos.

Mas tarde

              No pude despedirme de nadie como se debe porque si decía "Adios" iba a sonar raro y no quiero que sospechen nada (ya pndrán a otra en mi lugar) siquiera un beso a Harry ya que no es el verdadero Harry si no un farsante...

              Los voy a extrañar a todos...

¿Fin?

Notas de la autora:

Este cap. Va dedicado a najilu, bueno no se preocupen (si es que se preocupan) no es fin, ahora viene la segunda parte. Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Cortito como todos pero bueno lo que importa es lo que tiene escrito y que les guste

Bye 

(me tardare con la segunda parte mucho)


End file.
